Through A Career's Eyes: Glimmer's Story
by Squintz
Summary: But nothing could've prepared us for this. Nothing could've prepared us for the grueling event that was reality. Years of Training at the Academy had no effect. Nothing had prepared Marvel and I for the horror that was the Hunger Games... Yet, here we were, about to die at the hands of the District Two Tributes, Clove and Cato. But there was a story before that...
1. Chapter 1

**Something new! I'm deciding I'll only continue this if I get five reviews or more on the first chapter. Thanks for taking the time to check this out! Read, Review, and enjoy :D ~Squintz**

Chapter 1

I was 6 when I'd met him. And we'd been best friends ever since. Now was different. I was 13, he was 14, and we were still training. And he liked me more than anything. I liked him more than any other boy, too. The Academy offered a variety of things for me, being who I was. Training, boys, friends, and more boys. Always a plus. There was a sense of security there, and since my father owned the place, even more so.

"Do you think we'll be in the Games soon?" Marvel asks, spinning the handle of his spear in his hands.

"Maybe. Maybe we'll both be Victors one day. We'll be neighbors in Victor's Village." I reply, smiling at Marvel.

He chuckles, then frowns. "What?" I ask, standing up and sitting on the bench next to him.

"What if we're not in separate years?" He replies, looking down at me with his bright blue eyes.

"What are the odds, Marvel? Like I'd volunteer the same year as you. That's nonsense. Everything will go according to plan." I reply, resting my head on top of his shoulder.

He looks down at me, shaking his head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I can imagine you and I in Victor's Village. And we'll be together, we'll be happy, and neither of us will be hurt. We'll have money to _burn_, Marvel." I sigh, looking up at him.

He smiles, then pushes his forehead against mine. "Your eyes always reassure me. I hope you're right, though, Glimmer... I mean, District 1 is full of opportunities. And so what if District 2 has a bigger Academy? With more trainers? We'll still be the Victors of our Games. Marvel Topaz, District 1 Victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games! And Glimmer Sparks, District 1 Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Marvel put his hand out in front of him, sliding it through the air, watching it go along.

"And we'll be the happiest people in all of Panem..." I reply, kissing his cheek, standing up, and picking up my training bag. My name was sewed into the side in pink thread.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smile at him, and he nods, giving me a hug.

"Alright. Tomorrow." Marvel grins, then picks up a spear, and walks back to the throwing center.

But that was 3 years ago. And of course, nothing is _ever_ that easy in Panem. Nothing is _ever_ that easy in life. If only it was... Then I wouldn't be here, right now. I wouldn't be standing in this damned Arena, watching Marvel get the crap beaten out of him by Cato, while I'm beaten by Clove... Nothing could've prepared us for this... Nothing could've made us guess... This was fate. This was the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long wait, here's chapter two. Please review! I live for your criticism! And I want to know if I should continue it... Anyway, enjoy. :) ~Squintz**

Chapter 2

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed, running my fingers over the silky cotton sheets. My pink comforter falls off the end of my bed, and I mutter under my breath. Slowly getting up, and stretching my arms, I make my way to my closet. Today is Reaping day. And I'm supposed to be meeting Marvel soon. I pull my little white dress from my hanger, then set it on the bed.

There's a knock on my door, and I turn around. "Come in."

My mother opens the door, a smile on her face. Her blonde hair cascades down past her shoulders in rolling, perfect curls. And her bright blue eyes are vibrant with excitement. I know she's dying to see who will fall head over heels to volunteer today. I straighten out my dress, and my mother walks over to me.

"Good morning, Glimmer." She smiles.

"Good morning..." I say quietly, glancing at my oak wood floor.

"Glimmer..." My mom says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sigh, knowing she's about to give me the lecture about my grounding. She pats the blanket beside her, and I slowly sit down with a whoosh of air coming out from under my breath. My mother plays with my hair, and begins the lecture. And of course, it starts out the same way as always.

"Glimmer... I know you're mad at me for grounding you... But, you can't keep going out like this and staying out past your required curfew, and then going out and doing it again." She starts.

I move her hand away from me, and I stand up with an unamused look covering my face. I look down at her, and she slowly stands up. I sigh, and she shakes her head.

"Please, sweetheart... I just-" I cut her off.

"Don't _sweetheart_ me..." I say viciously, shaking my head.

"Fine. I'll see you at the Reaping, then. Your father and I are going right now. See you there..." She says sadly, leaving my room.

I shake my head to myself, then walk into my bathroom and prepare my hair. I curl it even more than its natural state, and then slip on my white headband with a bow on the top. I smile at myself in the mirror, putting on my mascara, blush, and lipstick. I walk over to my bedroom again, then pull off my pajamas and put my dress on. When I hear a knocking on the window, I look out to see Marvel sitting in the windowsill. He laughs, then knocks on the glass some more.

"Glimmer! Open up!" He chuckles.

I walk over to the window, clipping in a white star earring as I go. I unlock the window, then slide it open. Marvel climbs through, a smile plastered to his face. I giggle, then kiss him on the cheek. He kisses the tip of my nose.

"How's it going, pretty girl?" He asks.

I sigh, watching him jump onto my bed and cuddle a pillow, stroking the fluffy surface. I roll my eyes, laughing as I push my other earring through my ear. Then, I walk back into the bathroom, and wash my hands. Marvel sits up on my bed, tilting his head.

"Well?" He says with a silly expression.

"Well what?" I ask, sitting beside him.

He ties the belt of my dress, then ruffles the end of the dress. "How was your morning?" He says again, saying the words slowly to tease me.

"Ugh. I... I'm still so mad at my mom. She grounds me for hanging out with you! I don't get why... My dad likes you, but... I just... Guh." I frown, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, really..." Marvel says quietly, looking down at his black Reaping pants.

"It's okay. My parents are stupid." I sigh, standing up.

"Let's just go, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but... I didn't eat breakfast." Marvel laughs shyly, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"Help yourself. I'll meet you there." I say, making my way down to the stairs in a rush.

"Alright!" He laughs, making his way down the stairs after me.

I bolt through the door, running down to the Square. When I get to the line, I'm allowed to cut since my father is the second richest man in the District. The Peacekeeper lady pricks my finger, then gives me a gentle push towards my crowd. I walk through the isle, then make my way through the crowd. I look down at the floor in silence, hearing the girls I pass giggle and turn to eachother, gossiping about my bad reputation.

That was why I had no female friends. Marvel and a couple of other boys were my friends. My terrible reputation got me nothing. I close my eyes, trying to block out their cruel laughter and their selfish grins. A girl makes one mistake and they hold it against her for the rest of her life. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around with a smile on my face.

"Marve-" I begin.

"Hey Glimmer! I totally love your dress." She mocks me with a high pitched tone, twirling her hair with a sick grin on her lips.

I frown, then turn around. She steps in front of me.

"What's wrong, Glim? Were you expecting your precious Marvel?" She puts on a fake pout, and I ignore her, looking to the stage.

Rage bubbles up inside of me, and I blink repetatively to try and rid it from my system. Trying to block her out, trying to escape her cruelty. She taps on my shoulder over and over, and then her friends join in. But I still stand tall, looking out to the stage as our District representative prances onto the stage.

"Welcome District One! We're here to discover who will be our Tribute pair this year! Any guesses?" She laughs, flipping her purple hair over her shoulder.

"Let's begin, shall we?" She smiles, then forces us to watch the video, and walks to the bowl.

When she picks out a name, she takes a quick peek and grins, then walks back to the microphone. "Alice Topaz!"

I look around. Marvel's younger sister, who is only twelve, looks around in the crowd. Even more rage fills me, when nobody volunteers. And I look for Marvel in the boy's crowd. He's still at my house... I walk into the isle, then announce clearly.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I yell.

Alice turns around, tears rolling down her cheeks. She runs down the isle, and dives into my arms. I hug her tight, and everybody's eyes lock on us. Slowly, I pull away and put my hands on her shoulders. She looks at me with teary, red eyes. I brush my palm along her cheek, giving her a sad smile.

"You can go home, now..." I whisper.

"No, I can't leave you." She says desperately, tears still streaming her face.

"Yes, you can. I promise. Go to my house, and go find Marvel." I say.

"Hey! Blondie! Get on stage!" The representative yells.

She already has the boy's name slip in her hand. "I'm going to read this aloud. When that's done, come up on stage."

"Please, Alice... Go find Marvel." I say.

"Alright!" She says, turning and running from the Square towards my house.

Then, she reads the name aloud. "Chris Opal!"

A young, tall boy emerges from the crowd. His black hair hangs down to his ears, and he looks down at his shoes. Then, there's a commotion in the middle of the teenage crowd, and the boys all part. Marvel dives from the crowd, cramming some food in his mouth.

"I volunteer!" He announces.

I look at him from further back in the isle, and then the representative waves us both up. Marvel turns around, and his jaw practically drops. I glare at him, walking up on the stage and standing there as he follows me with numbness. I close my eyes, shaking my head.

"What are your names?" She asks.

"I'm Glimmer Sparks... That's Marvel Topaz." I say quietly, nodding to him.

"Shake hands, our volunteers!" She smiles.

"Glim..." He says quietly, shaking my hand.

Then, they break us apart, and we're taken into the Justice Building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit in a room with dull light, drumming my fingers softly on the cold leather of the chair. I then stand up, looking out the window as people slowly make their way from the Square. They look like a swarm of bees, all trying to escape the hive. But, in this case, they're a bunch of people who are trying to escape the haunting place where screaming and crying children are taken away. In District 1's case... Usually not crying. Or screaming. Mostly volunteering.

I hear a loud creak, and I turn my head to see my mother and my father standing at the door. I look out to the window again, dropping my hands at my side. Turning around completely, I'm pulled into my father's embrace. My mother stands there with her arms at her sides, and her face is covered in tears. I look down, then pull away from my father.

"Mom..." I whisper.

She looks up at me, then pulls me into a sudden hug. "Let Marvel bring you home... Please." She whispers.

"I can't promise that..." I reply, pulling back from her and pushing some loose strands of hair from her face.

"Glimmer, no matter how much I get on your nerves... And no matter how much you don't like my decisions... Just know that I always love you." She says quietly, giving me a sad smile as a few tears run down her cheeks.

"I love you too, mom..." I say quietly, pulling her back into a hug.

"Time's up." A peacekeeper says, walking into the room and yanking my mom from my grasp.

I reach out for her, and she screams. I've never heard her so upset. She reaches out for me, being dragged out the door. The door slams shut, and then opens slowly. Emerald, who was teasing me during the Reaping, walks in silently. Her straight black hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she plays with her ponytail.

I look down, then up to her. "What do you want?" I ask in a hoarse, choked voice.

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry... It's wrong to make fun of you... And-And I've never seen anybody as brave as you, before..." She says quietly, playing with her nails.

"It's okay. Why do you torture me, anyway?" I ask quietly, looking down at my shoes again.

"Because... I..." She trails off, "Look, I don't know. But... Maybe you aren't as bad as we all think... For what it's worth, I'm sorry. And... You're not a slut... Or a mean girl... You're... You're good." She says.

"I appreciate that." I say darkly, shaking my head.

"So... I guess you have to go now?" She asks.

Just then, the peacekeeper comes back through the door and grabs her arm, ushering her towards the door. "I'll see you in a couple weeks!" She calls, the door slamming behind her.

The door reopens, and I wonder how long this will continue to occur. Marvel shuts the door behind him, and I dive into his arms, breaking down in an uncontrollable sob. He strokes my hair, his other arm holding me tight against him. I feel safe, but I continue to cry, shaking and trembling as he cradles me in his arms. I close my eyes, then pull back.

"Are you alright, Glimmer?" He asks.

"You're all I have... I don't want to lose you... Why'd you volunteer?" I begin to yell, beating my fists against his chest.

But Marvel stands tall. Unharmed. I shove him hard, but he only steps forward. I look down, then back up to him. His blue eyes are still vibrant, full of color and my reflection as he gazes down at me. I shake my head, then hug him again. His arms wrap around my waist, and I look up at him. He kisses my forehead.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't know..." He whispers, twining his fingers with mine.

"You're all I have, Marvel... Why can't life favor us for once?" I say with sadness in my tone.

"Because we live in Panem, where nothing is easy... But we can make this work... I promise." He says positively, pressing the back of his hand to my cheek.

I smile sadly at him, and give him a kiss. He smiles back at me, and then the peacekeepers come and wave us over. We walk from the Justice Building, hand in hand as we follow our District Representative. We find out that her name is Ruby Harp. What a weird name.

I watch as a peacekeeper opens the door of a black car, almost seeming like a hearse to me, and I step in. The scent of Capitol perfume and cologne fill the car, and it makes my head hurt. Marvel slides in next to me, and Ruby goes in beside him with a grin on her face. She begins chatting with Marvel, flirting and laughing. And I see she's sort of young. Almost looking like she's in her early twenties. But she better lay off... I begin to change the subject.

"So what's the Capitol like?" I ask.

"Oh, it's very stylish! There's so much to do, and there's amazing food, and fantastic decoration! Unlike District One and it's plain style!" She laughs, swatting her hand through the air.

"Sounds like fun." Marvel says dryly. Ah, typical Marvel sarcasm... I love it.

"Oh, yes! Even more so now that you're here..." She grins at Marvel, batting her lashes.

I can't believe she took that seriously. I close my eyes, then shake my head.

"He was being sarcastic..." I say.

"What?" She asks.

I sigh, then look down. It's going to be a long drive to the train station... Good. It'll be an even longer train ride... What. Fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, I just love the decoration and style of the Capitol! Isn't it lovely? It just brings a smile to my face! Every time I see the Capitol in the view of these train windows, it gives me chills! I can't believe how-"

"Could you shut up, Ruby?" I yell, my fingers plugging my ears.

"Could you please just shut up? Like, for five seconds? Shut up?" I yell again.

"Well, fine... If you want to be that way, fine... I'll just go get the mentor..." Ruby rolls her eyes, walking from the room.

"God, thank you..." Marvel says, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't think that you're off the hook, Marvel. I'm still pissed at you." I mutter, resting my chin on the heel of my palm.

"C'mon, Glim... You can't stay mad at me." Marvel smiles, kissing the tip of my nose as he kneels down in front of me.

"Besides, I was still at your house when you volunteered... I didn't know..." He says truthfully, his bright blue eyes sparkling with innocence.

"Alright." I say, caving in to his beautiful looks.

"Good girl." He laughs, leaning in and capturing my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands up, lifting me up with him. He wraps his arms around my waist, and then plops down on the couch. I go down with him, and I pull away as I hear footsteps approaching the train car. Marvel ignores it, though. Acting as if any other teenager would, he kisses my neck and doesn't pay any mind.

"Marvel..." I say in a hushed tone.

"Mmmm..." Is all I get in response as his teeth graze my skin.

"Marvel!" I yell, seeing him suddenly jolt up.

"Uh, what?!" He says in a surprised voice, gripping my waist so I don't go tumbling backwards off his lap.

"Somebody's co-" I'm cut off as the doors of the train slide open.

Cashmere and Gloss walk in, heads held high. Cashmere looks younger than she did in her Games, and her hair cascades past her shoulders in gorgeous curls. She has bright green eyes, looking quite vicious on her part. She looks like a deadly wolf, and Gloss matches her part well. Gloss looks to be about a year older, and he has short, straight blonde hair. His piercing green eyes glare at Marvel and I, and I slowly stand up.

Cashmere walks over with a smirk on her face, shaking my hand. Gloss does the same, and runs his eyes over Marvel. He grins, chewing at his bottom lip while Marvel walks over, standing well above him. Marvel was much taller than anybody in the room, and he even hovered above my own father. Who was at 6 foot 4. Gloss only had to tilt his head up a bit, because he was fairly close to Marvel.

"I'm Cashmere. That's my brother Gloss. We're gonna be your Mentors," Cashmere says coolly, nodding to her brother.

Gloss flashes a grin, saying nothing in response. Marvel grabs my hand, holding it tight. I guess it's another dumb defensive male thing... Pffft... Boys. I roll my eyes, then introduce us.

"I'm Glimmer. This is my best friend and boyfriend Marvel." I say, nodding at Marvel.

Marvel grins like a dork at Gloss, imitating him. Or insulting him... It's hard to tell. Gloss just looks away nonchalantly, strolling to the window. Marvel follows, and then Cashmere and Ruby, so I decide to tag along.

"We should be there soon... We're the closest to the Capitol..." The masculine Gloss says in a surprisingly dark voice.

He turns to Marvel, flashes him another grin, then strides from the room.

"I take it he isn't the social type." Marvel says in a fresh tone, snickering a bit.

"Rude!" Ruby accuses him at the top of her lungs, and at this point I just want somebody to hit me over the head with a table.

Cashmere rolls her eyes at us all, and the train zooms through a tunnel. I feel the whole train shift as it turns, gliding with ease across the tracks. Marvel peers through the glass, a grin lighting up his features. Then, I see it. The Capitol. My father made monthly visits there, but I'd never seen it this close... Only in pictures. I smile, then stand beside him.

Marvel slides a hand around my waist, and then kisses my head. I look up at him, remembering the day he told me about his plans for the Games... Would they really be true? And how could they work with the two of us? So many thoughts flood my mind, and I see Marvel's face drain all glee.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"I don't want to lose you..." I reply, pressing my head to his arm.

"I won't let you down, Glimmer... Don't give up so easy... I won't give up on this... I can get you out... Don't worry." He says quietly, pressing his forehead to mine as he always did.

"I don't want to get out... I want you to get out with me..." I murmur.

"Trust me, Glimmer... I have a plan..." Marvel smiles at me, and I kiss his cheek.

"Love will save us... Remember?" He adds, walking off to go find Gloss.

I look down, then stare out the window. How can that be? Look what love had given us... A world that held The Hunger Games... A world that tore apart families full of love... And a world full of killing, brutal violence, and death. I shake my head, then nod. 'Trust me, Glimmer... I have a plan...' I think his words over, then smile to myself. The train slides to a stop, and Cashmere gives me a nudge. We walk from the train, and then sink into the crowd of Capitol citizens.

Men scream for me, reaching out and yelling. Marvel grabs my waist, pulling me under his arm and walking through the crowd with a serious expression. He ignores the screaming girls, and the ones that reach out to touch his ripped arms. A few girls touch him, and get scolded by Peacekeepers. Others go without notice. Oh well, though... Marvel is still mine... And I trust him.


End file.
